After Thirty Days
by eveningspirit1
Summary: Part Two of the series inspired by the show's episode Thirty Days. Tom is dealing with the aftermath of his confinement. Told form the PoV of his friends. But do they know the true meaning of “dealing”?
1. ch 1' B'ELANNA

SUMMARY: Events following "Thirty Days". Ah, alright! I know it's been done before. But this approach is really different. Really! And yes – it's a prequel to my "Twenty Days After" – and yes – there will be a prequel to this one – as in "Thirty Days" the way I thought it was (or could have been). So it's all slightly different than it was in the show. You may consider it AU – Tom is a bit more angsty about being confined and he is not returned to his post – he serves gamma shift at the helm…

WARNING: Mild sexual content in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Star Trek contents.

NOTE: Yes, I like reviews, just like you do. So if you feel like writing one – don't hesitate :).

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS - by YANNIK.

Chapter One – B'ELANNA.

>>

She waited anxiously. God, she missed him! Thirty days… She was unable to believe that it was that long since she last saw him. It was long, and not long at the same time. Weird feeling you get, when you wait for something to happen – wait really badly – and then it comes. At first you hadn't even believed it would. At first you'd thought it was going to take eternity. But time passes – as it always does. And then eternity ends and you face your dream come true.

Thirty days have passed. B'Elanna was about to face Tom Paris. Yes, she saw him on the bridge earlier, but it was not the same. Now she was going to see him for real. To examine every wrinkle on his face, every fair hair of his. His blue eyes. To see if he's changed. He seemed a bit thinner, but maybe it was that light… whatever. Thirty days in a brig must have had it's toll on him. When would he come!

Door-chime startled her. Though she was prepared!

"Enter" she said. Almost exclaimed.

And then she saw him. Eerie mixture of emotions overwhelmed her. She was completely at a loss, she didn't know what to think. First – there was this joy to see him. Then surprise, almost anger, that he was in his uniform. Khales, she wore her best dress, to greet him! Then sorrow, because she now saw for sure, she was not wrong thinking he got thinner. And he had dark shades around his eyes. And he looked like hell overall. Then she could barely stop herself from running to him, flunging herself into his arms. Then she didn't do it because she saw how hesitant he was. How reluctant. And that was yet another bout of surprise and anger for her. And it all in just one split second. But joy was above it all, whatever he did. They started speaking at the same moment:

"It's so good to have you…"

"Lieutenant…"

She stopped in midsentence. He took it seriously? She gasped in bare shock. Then he really must have changed. She was sure Tom Paris she knew, would get the joke.

"Tom…" she hesitated. "Stop fooling around. I was joking, okay? Come on in." She motioned. And he stepped inside. They stood before each other, looking in each other's eyes. God, she missed him!

She smiled. She reached, and touched his face. His lips slightly trembled, and then she just couldn't stop her instincts. She embraced him wildly, and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back. They started kissing so violently, that she almost started fearing for her beautiful dress. But it didn't matter. None of it mattered. Only him. His lips. His arms. She unzipped his uniform. He unbuttoned her top. His skin. His chest.

God, they were supposed to eat dinner!

His hands on her breasts. She could not breath. She didn't want to breath! She only wanted to taste him, feel him, love him.

God, she missed him!

The world spinned. Spinned out of control. But who would want control? Who would want…

Oh!

…anything but this…

She trembled in his embrace. Breathed heavily, laying on the rough carpet on the floor. Her skin got so sensitive. She could almost feel the softness of light. Forty percent. Not to bright, not too dark. He continued moving. Deep, strong, firmly. No, she didn't have enough, she just started.

>>

How long was it? She was more than satisfied, yet she wanted to remain in his embrace forever. But she realized something was not exactly right. His breathing got labored some time ago, but he still continued loving her. She was grateful – at first – that he did not think about himself only, that he didn't do it quick – though she suspected he would, after one month of fasting. But she was slowly beginning to think there was more to it.

"You okay?" she whispered, stroking his back.

"Yeah" he spluttered.

Now she knew he wasn't.

"Tom." She waited a moment, but he did not respond. "Let's stop. Let's get some rest, and return to it later. Okay?"

He just got off her. He sat with his back to her, and heaved a sigh. She joined him.

"Something's wrong?"

"No."

Too quick. Too sharp.

"Tom, tell me. I want to…"

"I'm out of my confinement! Do you expect everything to just snap back into place? To be as it was a month ago? It's not that simple!"

She wanted it to be simple. But he was right. Of course.

"I know Tom. That's why I want to talk…"

"There's nothing to talk about!" he snarled, and started putting on his uniform.

"What about dinner?"

He stopped and looked at her. She could almost swear he was thinking about the 'order' she gave him. She had to ease up the tension.

"You may choose anything you like. Pizza, tomato soup, something fancy, with the most expensive wine 'Voyager' has. Whatever. Month's replicator rations just for one night to spare."

"Right" he mocked. "You forget the rules – replicator rations are for those useful to the community. While at the brig – I was not!"

"So?" she did not understand.

"I don't have month's replicator rations!"

"I do." She gasped at the bewildered look upon his face. "I wasn't using replicator over the last month" she explained quietly, suddenly unsure how he would take it. "Only in emergency situations, but I tried to make sure they didn't happen. So I collected quite a lot. Just for this night."

His face was so vulnerable at this statement. She almost feared he'd cry! And then he looked at her with love. With gratitude.

"You're the best" he choked out, unable to say more.

God! What happened to him in that brig? He certainly wasn't behaving like himself.

>>

But within an hour, and almost three large pizzas later, Tom was his old self again.

"I'm full" he mumbled patting his belly with gentleness worth something more delicate. "If I have one more bite, I'd explode" he added eyeing one last slice. B'Elanna felt the same, though she only helped him with one half of one pizza. She had just enough strength to nod. "I mean literally" Tom continued. "Have you seen 'Monty Python's Meaning of Life'?"

"No."

"Well. You'd know what I mean… I feel like a pig."

That made B'Elanna laugh.

"You are a pig, Paris!"

"Right. I almost forgot" he grinned. Then he leaned to her, despite his full stomach, and kissed her lightly. "The dinner was delicious. Thank you."

"Am I better cook than Neelix?"

"Oh, definitely. Leola root…" he shoke his head, and that was enough for a comment. "Y'know that I threatened them with hunger strike if they didn't give me something else?"

B'Elanna giggled.

"Did it work?"

"Nay. They had to spoon-feed me in the end."

She laughed out loud now. She loved his sense of humor, and she missed it so!

"It's so good you're back."

"Ohhh, I know."

He stretched his back, and got up. Took her hand and lead her to the bed. There they lay flat on their backs, and didn't make a move for at least half an hour. Then she shifted closer to him, and embraced him. She was satisfied in every field, but she remembered, that he didn't come. She wanted to give him that joy as well.

She started kissing his neck lightly, kissing his ears. He murmured, and smiled with obvious pleasure. So she continued. Soon his unzipped uniform lay on the floor, and she was sitting on his stomach, caressing his chest with kisses and gentle strokes. He opened his eyes and looked at her with their blue depths. She caught herself astounded by that color again. Being Klingon – well half, but still – she was more accustomed to black or brown eyes. Humans were so different. And Tom Paris was the most stunning of them all.

She kissed his eyelids, his nose, cheeks. His lips. He enveloped her in their wet warmth. His palms were on the back of her head, on her spine… And then the current flew. She felt excitement all over again. Excitement and longing. She started making love to him. Deeply. Passionately.

Oh, and he loved her! His hands were wondering around her bare skin, his lips kissing, his teeth biting. She shivered with craze, and plunked her nails in his arms. They joined in furious ecstasy, and raced ripples of wilderness. Time stopped, space didn't exist anymore. There were only them – as one body, one soul.

Until Tom stopped. He wasn't sharing it with her!

"What?" B'Elanna was still immersed in passion.

Tom stopped moving.

"Please, go on. Tom?"

She heard him sigh, and rose her head to look at him. He held his palm to his forehead, his eyes closed.

"What is it?"

"I don't know!" he snapped, and crawled out from beneath her.

"Tom?"

"I gotta go."

„What?"

„I'm tired B'Elanna. I don't know… maybe I need a moment more. I can't just… I gotta go."

With that he got up, got dressed, and left her quarters. She stayed behind bewildered and angry, her passion not fulfilled.

>>

t.b.c.


	2. ch 2' THE DOC

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Star Trek contents.

NOTE: I'm not really a Trekkie, and I don't have any beta reader, so if you notice some unorthodox use of hyperspanner, or whatever else, let me know (that's what rewievs are for ;). I'll make it better the next time.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS– by YANNIK.

Chapter Two– THE DOC.

>>

"Name the nature of medical emergency. Ough!" Doctor didn't like that sentence. And it still tended to come out of his mouth just a nano-second before he had full control of his behavior. "Damn! I said that again!"

"Welcome Doc" Tom Paris answered with a sly grin.

"Mister Paris, finally! Ensign Paris, I should say" Doctor corrected himself, and checked the clock in Voyager's system. "Oh, you are not late…" he stated.

"Disappointed?"

"Not really" Doc smirked, and went to his office, expecting his now-alpha-shift assistant to follow him. "I have a job for you. Here. Those data need to be filed." He handed Paris a bunch of data padds. However it was all quiet right now, Doctor was elated to have an assistant during alpha shift. He was requesting that from the Captain for a long time now. Having and assistant for other shifts was completely unnecessary, since there were usually no emergencies at the time, while alpha sometimes found Sickbay full of people.

"Has that data been collected over the whole month, or what?" Look of surprise, and – well, almost anger – on Paris' face was also quite delightful.

"Oh, no!" Doctor smiled as nice as he could. He really liked this use of Tom Paris. "Ensign Wyman was working hard! Now, do your job, please, and if there's no actual emergency, I'll be... over there" Doctor waved his hand to express where he would be. In Voyager's electronic circuit perhaps. Or anywhere. "I expect to be called if needed. Computer deactivate EMH."

>>

t.b.c.


	3. ch 3' NEELIX

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Star Trek contents.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS– by YANNIK

Chapter Three – NEELIX

>>

"What would you have…" Neelix hesitated "…Mister Paris?" Well it was better than 'Ensign', wasn't it?. "I'd propose…" Neelix hesitated again, as he looked around. He had leola root stew, leola root soup… Pretty much everything leola root, and he knew – he was absolutely certain – it was not a bad thing to eat. But Tom didn't like it, and after last few weeks Neelix kinda' believed that. "What could I propose?" Neelix mused. "No leola root, oh no! I'll just… I'll put it here. O! That's better, see? No leola root. I'm sorry for all that. I had to, Captain said, you needed nutrition, and… well she actually said to give you leola root, really she did. Well not so straight on, but still… She agreed for that, y'know, it's as if she herself…"

"Look Neelix" Tom Paris interrupted cook's ranting. Well, the Mess Hall was still empty, since alpha shift wasn't over yet, and Neelix just couldn't stop himself from talking to the man he missed dearly. Not that he haven't seen the pilot in the brig – basically he was the only one to kind of 'visit' him – but it was not like the usual talk, and all. "Look, Neelix" Tom said. "Couldn't you just give me something to eat?"

"Oh, but yes, of course! Something to eat, and make it not leola root" Neelix smiled. "How about?… uh… bolian green rigder soup, and…"

"I'll take it."

"Sure."

Neelix poured a bowl, and handed it to the pilot. Tom thanked him with a smile so reassuring, that Talaxian felt ashamed all over again. He remembered his visits to the brig with dread. Poor Tommy! And he also remembered that he basically did nothing to ease the ordeal up on the Lieutenant. Neelix watched him now, as the young man sat in the middle of the Mess Hall and started eating the soup.

He seemed good actually, he seemed to deal with it. After all he was OUT of the brig now, that made a difference, didn't it?

Ensign!

Not Lieutenant.

Ah, whatever! It was Tommy. His dear friend Tom Paris.

Jim Carrey came in from his alpha shift on the bridge and eyed Paris cautiously. He quickly took his plate, not exchanging much of a word with the cook and joined the pilot. Tom smiled a wide welcoming smile that made Neelix's heart that much warmer. The two men started talking, and Neelix thought that this gentle, laughable man was invincible. He was all back, and it was oh-so-comforting to see him in the Mess Hall again. The days without Tom Paris' joking were quite sad, Neelix pondered, but now he was all back.

>>

t.b.c.

Reviews are always greatly appreciated :) .Y


	4. ch 4' HARRY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Star Trek contents.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS– by YANNIK

Chapter Four – HARRY

>>

Gamma shift was dull and slow, but it was more excitement than Harry needed anyway. He worked Captain on gamma it turns with Ensign Carrey, and second Ops Ensign Gem'Ja. Usually, being commanding officer, was extremely stressing for him, but he was happy this week was his. It was supposed to be Tom's first dull gamma shift onboard Voyager. Harry was hoping he could make it as easy for Tom as possible.

So he was really shocked to see his friend show up first – well, second after Harry – to the shift, and in a good mood. He exchanged greetings with Tuvok, joked with Minsky, and kissed B'Elanna, who looked at Harry equally surprised as he was.

Well, Tom wasn't as bad as it seemed. That was a relief for young Captain-figure.

"So, where are we going today?" he asked jokingly, after he took the helm over from Baytart.

"Home" Harry answered incredulously. "As usual."

"Gee… I thought about some place funnier. Maybe we'd drop by some interesting star system on our way? Or have we decided not to risk any other confinements?" Tom turned around and looked at Harry with a mischievous spark in his eye.

Harry smiled. Paris' wicked sense of humor! It felt good to have him back in that seat. And it was good – even if a bit surprising – that he took the demotion and his sentence to gamma – as Harry named it – so easily. He was at the helm now, so maybe that was a part of a reason for his good mood?

To be fully honest, Harry enjoyed having his best friend here during gamma shift. It would not be oh-so-boring.

>>

t.b.c.


	5. ch 5' THE DOC

NOTE: Read the note, people ;), sometimes it also says important things. Yes P/T fan, I did mess up with Part Two (I changed it on 07.26.05) I know that, and I sincerely apologize.If you have any doubts and want to have them explained - please, check Part Two again.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Star Trek contents.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS– by YANNIK.

ChapterFive – THE DOC.

>>

"Name the nature…" Oh, that was Paris again. Was it another day already? "When will you do something about it!" Doc yelled at his assistant. If he wasn't working on medical issues, he could take a look at that stubborn, annoying programming.

"Mhm" was the answer Doc received. It made him look around and stare at usually so talkative Lieu… ehm, Ensign.

"You look pale" Doc's programming kicked in again.

"I didn't sleep well"

"Do you need anything? Let me…" Doc took the tricoder, and pointed it at Paris.

"I don't need that, thank you!" Ensign pushed Doc's hand away. "I'm fine."

But Doctor managed to catch some of the data.

"Yeah. From what I read here, your level of melatonine is… less than zero!" he smiled at the joke he managed, but Paris stared at him not amused at all.

"That's supposed to be funny?"

"Well, isn't it?" Doc was surprised that Tom – such a laughable person – didn't get it. So he started explaining. "No blood work level could be less than…"

"I know, thank you" Paris interrupted. "I didn't sleep well, so my levels of whatever can be on a low side. Is there anything else, or may I go back to work?"

"Phhh…" Doctor suddenly had no answer.

"Thank you."

"Your level of adrenaline is high though" he mumbled, knowing, he shouldn't leave it like that. "Not that the reading is sufficient, since you interrupted the test, but…"

"Let me work!" Paris yelled now. Yes his adrenaline level check was not wrong then. But if he was that stubborn, than… Let him have it.

"Alright. Computer deactivate EMH."

>>

t.b.c.


	6. ch 6' THE COMMANDER

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Star Trek contents.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS – by YANNIK

Chapter Six – THE COMMANDER

>>

Turbolift's door swooshed open at deck five. Sickbay. And in the corridor there was no one else, but Tom Paris.

"Commander" he bowed lightly, stepping in. "Deck Two."

Chakotay opened his mouth, and… nothing came out at first.

"Ensign" he managed with respectful bow, after a split second. But Paris must have noticed his superior's hesitation. His jaw tightened slightly, but nothing else in his facial demeanor betrayed his feelings. The mask. Paris' mask.

"You all right?"

"Yes, Commander" Paris replied turning to him with seemingly open, and light face. "I just finished my shift in the Sickbay, and I'm going to have some leola root. Or not – if Neelix's mercy allows" he smiled cheerfully.

"I thought…" Chakotay hesitated again, but since he already begun, he should finish. "As an informal ship's counselor, I'd like to talk to you about… About what was happening at the brig."

Tom's brow furrowed. The lift stopped at the Mess Hall, but Commander was headed to the Bridge, with those data from Engineering. So he allowed the pilot to step out. He shouldn't have said anything!

"Commander" Tom turned and looked him in the eyes sincerely "I appreciate your concern. Yes, it was quite hard on me, I must admit that. But I am out of the brig now, I serve, and trust me, being demoted is not such a blow – did I ever care for the rank? I am doing really good – given the circumstances. But if I needed a counselor, I'd go to you. I promise."

"Thank you" was Chakotay's answer. It was about all he could manage, after such honest, and heartfelt explanation from Paris.

"Commander" pilot bowed again and turned around, allowing the door to swoosh close.

Chakotay sighed. It was tough, but not what he expected. What did he expect? He had no idea, but Tom's honesty certainly wasn't the thing. It was good though to be assured, that the young man was aware of his emotions, and handicaps. That would help to avoid any tribulations in the future.

>>

t.b.c.

Make me happy and review :) .Y


	7. ch 7' NEELIX

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Star Trek contents.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS – by YANNIK

Chapter Seven – NEELIX

>>

„Mister Paris!" Neelix exclaimed. "Today I made a specialty – for you. It's almost tomato soup. Almost, because I had no tomatoes, but it tastes nearly the same. And I only added salt and pepper. Well and some hekkish, but that's because I had no dried chili, and it's almost the same thing. Only a pinch. You want some?" the cook asked hopefully. Paris must notice his good will! He put away all his spices when making this dish. It was ugly, but hopefully it would satisfy pilot's taste.

"I'd love to, Neelix" Tom smiled, and took the bowl from cook's hands.

He went over to an empty table near the side of the room. Neelix hesitated. There were some people around, and alpha shift was almost over, so the crowd was expected soon, but he still had a minute or two. And it was his duty to talk to Paris. After all he was a morale officer, not just a cook.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked, sitting across from Tom.

Pilot stopped with his spoon halfway to his mouth. He put it back down.

"Why are you asking?

"Not that there is a reason. I mean there is, obviously – you just spend thirty days in solitary confinement, and… well… I must admit you're dealing with it pretty well. I was expecting you to be in worse shape, but you're Tom Paris!" Neelix patted pilot's arm. "There needs to be more to break you. Not that there NEEDS to be, it's not what I meant, just that you're stronger than that." Neelix stopped suddenly. Tom was looking at him with humorous smile. "What?"

"Do you realize, that you're babbling?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, but that particular bout of eloquence makes me feel that you take it worse than I do. Is that so?"

Neelix was speechless.

"I stunned you! Then it must be true. Trust me my friend." Tom touched Talaxian's hand lightly. "I'm fine. Don't I look fine? You said yourself, than why doubts? Relax. I understand your role, and everybody else's for that matter. Even the Captain's" he drifted away a bit. "You all did what you had to do, and – truth be told – so did I. But that's not an issue here" his brows furrowed, but he dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand. "Where was I?"

"Relax…, you understand…"

"Yes. I understand, I do not blame you, nor hold any bad feeling for you. You don't have to pay me any debts, by preparing special tomato soup for me."

"Does that mean that you'll eat leola root too?" Neelix's spirit rose sky-high.

"No! Don't go that far!" Tom exclaimed, and in a second they both burst out laughing.

"Speaking of the Captain" Neelix rose his eyes, and noticed her entering the Mess Hall. Her gaze fell on them as well. "I need to return to my other duties."

"Of course!"

>>

t.b.c.

Please press the little "GO" button and write a few words :) .Y


	8. ch 8' THE CAPTAIN

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Star Trek contents.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS– by YANNIK

Chapter Eight – THE CAPTAIN

>>

Seeing Tom Paris in the Mess Hall surprised her more than she wanted. She bowed her acknowledgement, and took her meal. She hardly listened to Neelix's usual ranting and then she looked around. Few crewman were occupying tables, some junior officers. Well Tom Paris was one of the junior ones now. But he was the best possible companion at the moment.

"Is that taken?" she asked, nearing his table.

"No. Not at all. Please sit down" he gestured. She realized he was tense too.

Captain Janeway seated herself across from her pilot.

"Neelix says it's tomato soup" Tom pointed with his spoon. "But I'd say it's NOT. He added something again, despite all his goodwill" he smiled with his mouth and his eyes, and Kathryn just couldn't not respond.

"That's Neelix" she confirmed with grinn.

"Yeah."

And that was all. They ended up in awkward silence again.

"Tom…" she started after a moment, not being able to swallow much.

"Captain don't" he interrupted. "We do not need to analyze this situation over and over again. We spoke about it, and there's no need to say more." There was a plea in his voice and in his eyes.

She exhaled and looked at her reddish dish. It was so un-captain-like. She composed herself. Whatever she felt or thought about Tom's confinement was behind them now. As for his demotion, and him serving on gamma shift – well he needed to earn his position again, that was said also, and she didn't need to repeat it. Plus she was pretty sure he'd earn it pretty quickly, given his skill and ambition.

So she rose her eyes, and smiled.

"We won't discuss it then. How is your duty in Sickbay? Is Doctor satisfied with your work?"

"I'm sure he is" Tom answered not looking at her, and tense again. "I'm done" he pointed his half-full plate. "Neelix poured so much, that I can barely move. And I need to rest before my shift on the bridge, so… Thank you" he said, getting up.

"Thank you" Captain nodded.

As she watched him walking away, and out of the Mess Hall she thought bitterly that this was going to be harder than she anticipated. But then – what did she really anticipate?

>>

t.b.c.

If you feel like reviewing – don't hesitate!

.yannik


	9. ch 9' THE DOC

DDISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek.

NOTE: I changed the title of this story. I apologize if that confuses you, but I wasn't satisfied with the previous one, sooo… Forgive me please.

NOTE 2: Special note for P/T-fan02 only ;). Please check up notes for chapter5, if you still feel surprised by the content of this chapter. Oh, and signed reviews are easier to answer to ;)…

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS - by YANNIK.

Chapter Nine – THE DOC.

>>

"Ha! This time I didn't…" Doctor prevailed over his programming this time, but then he looked around. "Oh, there are injured… What's the nature of medical emergency?"

"There was a leak in the warp core chamber" Paris started explaining, while circling his tricoder over Sue Nicoletti's leg. "Three people burned. I'm assessing their injuries, and I think you should take care of Crewman White right now. She's in the worst shape. I sedated her already."

"Good job, Lieu… uhm… Ensign."

Doctor turned to his patient, immediately immersed in his job. In a matter of minutes first of the injured were all attended to. Crewman White – though seemingly critical – was soon stabilized, and about-to-be ready to leave for her quarters. Unfortunately new casualties were coming at speedy rate, the leak still not being evened out.

When Ens Wildman and two more crewmen trained to assist the Doctor appeared, working went on much smoother. But still the Doctor was extremely happy that Ens Paris was there to check the first encounter. Of course he'd be called here in situation like this anyway – like Wildman was – but here he was present and acting nano-seconds before Doctor. And the problem was solved nano-seconds earlier. Not that it mattered for average human being. Or other species – Doctor though with disgust, eyeing Lt. Torres who just stormed into the Sickbay and ragged back and forth between her wounded crewmembers. No, she would not pay attention to something that subtle. But Doctor did, and he made a mental note to mention that to the Captain at the next opportunity. Transferring Paris to the Sickbay for alpha shift was one of her best decisions.

"Ens Wildman, please, escort Lt. Torres out of the Sickbay" Doctor ordered.

"I want to know…" Chief Engineer started, but she was not allowed to finish.

"And you will" Doctor stated, and turned form her. "Ens Paris, what's your patients status?"

"White is detoxicated, there is no indication of radiation influence; Nicoletti lost a lot of blood, and she's having some arrhythmia; Jones' fracture is healed, but he complained of pain, so I gave him 20mg ulfiver."

"Very well. We're running short of biobeds, so you may let White go to her quarters. But give her the monitor, and take a look at the reading every fifteen minutes. She must show up here in two hours for evaluation. Nicoletti… 5mg Kalium in hypospray, I'll treat her with regenerator to rebuild her blood in a moment. Jones… may go to his quarters, and come back in three hours, or if there are any more problems. Thank you" Doctor smiled. That was excellent. The Sickbay was still crowded, but they were dealing all right. "Wildman, your patients?"

Doctor ordered medications here and there, healed a few wounds, but none of the crewmembers was badly hurt. Most of them were – as Crewman White – exposed to radiation and – though at the first moment in bad shape, due to the quick and professional reaction of the medical team – they were ready to go to their own beds in matter of minutes.

Half an hour later there were four patients left in the Sickbay, and Doctor allowed the two extra nurses to depart from their posts. The three of them would do just fine. He didn't turn himself off though, instead he seated in his office and decided to check some evaluation files. Few crewmembers needed their yearly evaluation, and he should have taken care of it days ago.

Ear-piercing sound of an alarm startled him almost as if he was a human. But he reacted quicker than Paris and Wildman. He was at Sue Nicoletti's side, reading a tricoder, before the others even turned their heads. She was in full cardiac arrest.

"What'ta…" Paris started, but Doc knew already.

"Kalium overdose! Damn it Paris, how much have you given her?"

"I…"

"Not now! Intubation gear! Plates!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

Nicoletti stirred.

"Sodium carbonate, Paris, don't stand like that! Hypospray! Now!"

Sue Nicoletti was stabilized in a few seconds, but Paris stood by her biobed, stunned.

"What were you thinking?"

"I… I gave her as you ordered… Five grams…"

"Five milligrams!"

"Five…"

"Damn it, even if you were unsure, given your training you should know by now, how much Kalium can human system sustain! Where's your head Paris?" When Ensign didn't respond, Doctor got suddenly concerned about him. "Ens Wildman, check the status of other patients, please. Paris – in my office."

Young man followed the hologram.

"Have you been sleeping well, Ensign?" Doctor asked in much calmer manner. "During those past few days I noticed quite often…"

"I'm doing just fine, Doctor."

"Mistake like that…" Doctor suddenly stopped. "Doctor?" he inquired, surprised.

"Doctor" Tom shrugged. "You're Doctor, aren't you?"

"You never call me that. You call me Doc. I'm kind of used to that and rather fond of it. It's almost like… my other name!"

"Sorry. I didn't realize. Doc."

Doctor eyed Paris for a long while. He knew there was no way he could make the younger man open up right now. No it was better to just let him do his job, and return to this conversation in more convenient situation. Hopefully soon.

Unfortunately this opportunity didn't appear today. Paris stayed in the Sickbay well into the beta shift – he wanted to make sure Sue Nicoletti would be fine. But he was avoiding the Doctor as much as it was possible, while working together. The first possibility to talk, was when Tom was leaving, so Doc didn't have a chance to say much.

"Get some sleep, Ensign" he could only let his concern show. Sometimes he did let his friends know he cared.

"I will" Paris answered quietly.

"Computer deactivate EMH" Doc said into the empty Sickbay.

>>

t.b.c.

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know! .Y


	10. ch 10' B'ELANNA

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS - by YANNIK.

Chapter Ten – B'ELANNA.

>>

It was almost end of beta shift when B'Elanna finished all the basic repairs in Engineering, and decided to catch a couple of hours of sleep. There was still a lot to do, but she'd learned over the years, that a little bit of rest here and there, somehow made working faster overall. And she had been up for more than twenty four hours now, having adjusted her shifts to Tom's schedule, and usually sleeping during beta shift lately.

She didn't even bother to call the lights on, as she entered Tom's quarters, so she was startled by his soft voice calling "lights, thirty percent", and illumination beaming softly. He was sitting on the couch. Waiting for her?

"What'cha…" she wanted to ask, but he spoke along with her.

"Tired?"

"If not exhausted. How's Sue?"

"You heard? She's fine. She's back in her quarters, but Doc forbade her to work for the next day or two."

"Gee" she sighed sitting beside him. "I didn't even have the time to check up on anybody in all that mess. The others?"

"They're all fine. You'll have most of your crew back in the morning."

"You know that's not what matters! I want to know if they feel okay."

"They do. You? Have you eaten anything?"

"No. but I'd rather get some sleep first." She got up and stretched her back. "You comin'?" she asked, already walking towards the bedroom, and expecting him to be right behind her.

"In a second" he answered still from the couch.

That disappointed her. She needed him in their bed! She turned.

"Tom?"

"All right." He crawled up and followed her.

What did she need him for anyway? Not for sex, she was too worn out for that.

"Mmm… A massage would be it" she whispered, not realizing, she was thinking aloud.

"Anytime milady. Water shower maybe?"

She smiled at the thought. And at his gentleness. But she didn't have time and she really needed rest. After quick sonic shower she lay flat on her stomach, while he sat on her butt and started gently caressing her skin, with relaxing strokes.

"Computer, wake me up in three hours" she mumbled into the pillow, hoping that computer would make something out of it and wake her up. Just before she drifted off into sleep, she realized gamma shift was starting in a little over an hour, so Tom wouldn't have much sleep either. But that was his choice, wasn't it? He shouldn't have waited for her…

When she woke up three hours later, their quarters were empty and sole. The replicator shimmered however, apparently preprogrammed, producing orange juice, a bowl of cereal and pach'ra eggs. Best things to get you started.

How sweet…

>>

t.b.c.

Please, pretty please, tell me what you think :) .Y


	11. ch 11' HARRY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS - by YANNIK.

Chapter Eleven – HARRY.

>>

"Hello there!" Tom Paris exclaimed entering the Bridge, light spring in his steps. "What are you all so unhappy about?"

"We're at a dead stop" Harry explained in a low voice. "Engineering is still working out the problem."

"Heh, that's not great." The pilot eyed his console, and turned away from it, to look back at the acting Captain. "And since our Chief Engineer is resting right now, we're not going to get anywhere near Warp within the next couple of hours. So we could as well play some poker, wchat'cha say?"

Harry looked him over with gloomy eyes, but sensed that mood on the Bridge lightened a little. Tom was smiling, there were bright sparks in his eyes.

"Unfortunately we're here not only about flying this ship. We also need to scan our surroundings for any unidentified vessels, enemy or friendly activity, stars, star systems, asteroids wandering through space that we might not be able to escape from right now…"

"Alright, alright" Tom rose both his hands, laughing. "I get it. No poker. But you could at least loosen up a little. Look at the bright part of it! It's your last gamma during this rotation. Tomorrow at this hour you're going to be chasing that one with the dimple again."

"Tom!"

"Did I say anything? Look at me – I'm stuck here until our boss happens to like me again! That's miserable!"

Harry felt stupid. In fact he was feeling that way since that argument they had back in the brig. They discussed it the other night, and Tom held no bad feelings. Actually he claimed he'd forgotten all about it. But Harry remembered, and it still made him feel uneasy. Tom seemed a little different towards him, maybe he believed his best friend failed him?

"Yeah" Mariah Henley answered instead. "And I'm stuck here like until we get back to Alpha Quadrant."

"See" Tom pointed at her. "She's miserable..."

"Not that I complain" Mariah straightened. "I don't think I would like whole that turmoil at alpha shift. Sometimes it seems to be all too much."

"And I like it" Jenkins interrupted. "When I am filling up for Ayala, when he is sick or on an away mission, this is fun!"

"But if you had to do it all the time?"

The crew relaxed. They started talking, comparing their experiences, sharing jokes about the senior staff, despite the fact that two of those sat with them right now... Well Tom wasn't one of the senior staff anymore, but people seemed to think it's just a matter of time and he'd be back where he belonged.

Harry missed those hours he used to spend with Tom joking like this. He just didn't feel courageous enough after that brig clash they had. But maybe Tom's forgiveness was honest, maybe it was worth a try...

"Tom" Harry asked just before the pilot left for the Sickbay, at the beginning of the alpha shift. "Could we work on this new scenario of Captain Proton later on?"

Tom seemed to actually hesitate, but his demeanor shown off a sincere joy.

"Sure!" he exclaimed. "That'd be great. During beta today?"

Harry couldn't be more relieved.

They met at 20:00 hours amd worked for over an hour, preparing the installments for the adventure that would be displayed when all of the characters would be off duty, when the arch appeared, and Chief of Security came in.

"Tuvok?" Tom asked joyfully. "You're going to play Captain Proton? I can't believe that!"

"That's equitable Mr. Paris, because I'm on duty, therefore I'm not here to play" Tuvok answered calmly as usual, and Harry nearly burst out laughing. He saw Tom suppress giggles as well. "There are some fluctuations in the holodeck console, and I need to check and possibly repair the cause of the abnormalities. Please turn off the program."

"Do you need assistance?" Tom inquired as they stood in an empty grided room.

"I might, but I don't want to take away your free time."

"Oh, c'mon Tuvok. You know that working at solving holodeck problems is a leisure activity. Give me the tricoder."

>>

t.b.c.


	12. ch 12' TUVOK

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS - by YANNIK.

Chapter Twelve – TUVOK.

>>

Human behavior could never seize to surprise – and fascinate – Tuvok. And it was even hard to say it was always illogical. However one couldn't call it entirely logical either.

Take those two. Best friends having fun. That was justified – people befriend one another to spend their leisure time with them and enjoy. But one of those two was under tremendous stress that ended not more than four days ago. Him having fun seemed to be illogical. But on the other hand it was justified also – he wanted to forget. Justified didn't mean logical though. Not in case of emotional humans.

Tuvok could try and understand Paris' behavior on argumentation level. He could point out himself why the man's good mood was understandable – being among human for so long and knowing them well. But on a logical level Tuvok felt the urge to advance Paris and tell him to live through his emotions.

It was easy for a trained eye of a Vulcan to see gray shades under the man's eyes, clenched jaw, strained shoulders, quick, sharp moves. Paris laughed, all right. But it was a nervous laughter.

There were so many emotions. Bad emotions. Destructive ones.

It was logical to advance Paris, and tell him all that.

But with humans one shouldn't always be logical.

>>

t.b.c.


	13. ch 13' HARRY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS - by YANNIK.

Chapter Thirteen – HARRY.

>>

"Are we going back to where we were interrupted?" Tom asked when Tuvok left.

"Sure! Computer activate Captain Proton – the Ants Invasion scenario." Computer activated program, but Harry suddenly thought about something. "You don't want to spend some time with B'Elanna?"

"She's repairing Warp Core, remember? Don't you think there are too many insects in this episode? Delaney sisters are not going to like it!"

"We might add some rats and mice too!" They both burst out laughing.

"No, maybe that would be the next scenario! On the other hand we wouldn't like to scare them off, would we? I mean who else would play with us?"

When they finished the scenario it was almost night.

"Some tasty Neelix's soup before bed?" Harry inquired.

"Tasty? No. Bed? No. But we have to eat something so soup – yes. Let's go."

But Harry didn't move. He just realized that Tom's rotation at gamma shift wasn't over, and that the pilot headed straight to the Bridge from here!

If he served gamma on the Bridge, alpha in the Sickbay, and spent beta here, then… When did he sleep?

>>

t.b.c.

Could you review? Please:)

.Y


	14. ch 14' THE DOC

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS - by YANNIK.

Chapter Fourteen – THE DOC.

>>

Doctor materialized in the empty Sickbay seconds before the end of the gamma shift. 'Voyager' was smoothly darting trough the Delta Quadrant, all repairs in the Engineering were over, so no more casualties were expected. There wasn't supposed to be any work today, unless another disaster strikes. But other than that, Doctor expected it to be a calm day.

And he decided it was the day when an opportunity to discuss certain problem with Tom Paris would come into view. He realized he had to take matters into his own hands. He was very proud of himself of course – having shown so much sensitivity for a friend. It must have meant that his compassion, bedside manner, or whatever one might call it – had improved over the years. He hoped – no, he was certain! – Mr. Paris would notice.

But half an hour of alpha shift had passed and there was no sign of Tom Paris. Doctor became annoyed. If that was how his assistant treated his duties…

The Sickbay door swooshed open.

"You're late, Ensign!" Doctor stated with reproach.

"I've just finished gamma shift on the Bridge!" Tom seemed surprised. "I grasped some breakfast, and headed straight here!"

"Mhm."

"I don't understand what you're upset about! I've worked out my schedule that way…"

"I presume you couldn't work it out so you'd be leaving the Bridge half an hour earlier…"

"No!"

"Of course. The Bridge is always more important than the Sickbay."

"Unfortunately yes!"

Doctor thought of another smart reproach, but then he realized this was not how this conversation was supposed to expound. He softened his demeanor.

"You must be tired" he started with a nice smile, "having worked double shifts for… what has it been? A week now?"

Paris eyed him with unconcerned expression.

"I had a lot of rest before" he observed finally.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'vacation'" Doctor replied, and received another look from Paris, this time a sarcastic one.

"Correct me if I'm wrong" Tom quoted Doc's phrase from a few weeks before, "but it was _not supposed _to be a vacation."

Doctor opened his mouth, but before the right words came through, his comm-badge cripped.

"Torres to Doctor."

"Doctor here!" he tapped it impatiently.

"Could I borrow Mr. Paris for half an hour?"

"What – now?"

"I checked – you're not busy. I need him to help me with the control circuit in Holodeck 2."

"And I presume that couldn't be anyone else?" Doctor sighed heavily. Why was it, that everybody on this ship considered his needs and his plans as the least important?

"Well… It's just that Tom was working on that circuit with Tuvok couple of days ago, and I thought he could give me some hints…"

Doctor turned his sight to his assistant, who only shrugged.

"Ah, all right!" Doc snapped. "Go!"

Tom turned around and left without a word. So much for the opportunity for conversation. And he tried so hard!

"Computer! Deactivate me!"

"Please specify who 'me' is."

>>

t.b.c.


	15. ch 15' B'ELANNA

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek.

>>

AFTER THIRTY DAYS – by YANNIK.

Chapter Fifteen – B'ELANNA.

>>

When she came back from the Engineering at the end of previous beta shift, she was welcomed by muffled, unidentified sounds. As she entered Tom's bedroom, and called for illumination, the sight made her heart weep. The sheets were all messed up, he lay cuddled tightly, uttering incoherent sounds, clutching at the pillow, his hair damp from the sweat.

It took her at least a minute to bring him around, but it seemed like hours. When he finally woke up, and looked at her with lucid eyes, the pain and fear were still there. She asked if the nightmare was about the brig days, and he trailed off again, only to nod after a while, get up, and leave her to her thoughts.

He didn't speak to her, and left for his shift sooner than needed.

It worried her.

She had a feeling that due to that Engineering crisis, she missed out on something in his condition. Now that everything was well and calm down there, she decided it was time to spend a while together. And what could be better than one of his favorite holodeck programs?

She waited in the holographic camaro he designed, dressed in a holographic outfit that matched the style of late XX-th century 60's. Yes, she set a trap for him, and she thought that an excellent idea.

When he entered, the dumbfounded look on his face was rewarding enough.

"Get in!" she exclaimed, and threw some cloths in his direction. "But first wear these." He had to look stylish also.

"What's that about?"

"We'll go for a little joyride. This will be fun, c'mon!"

"You don't need help with the panel?"

"Oh, Tom!" she was getting impatient at his lack of cooperation. "Isn't that obvious? What do I have to tell you? Get in and drive!"

He shrugged, still standing there, and holding the cloths in his hand.

"I don't know…"

"What?"

"The Doc might need me…"

"If he does, he'll call you! Tom, you need some break, you need to have some fun. Did you have any fun these days?"

"We worked on Captain Proton with Harry."

"Now that makes me jealous." He smiled at that statement. At least she made him smile, that was something. "You know how little time we have together now. Actually we didn't have any time together over the last few days! I know we could spend it some other way" she smiled deviously, "but going to our quarters at our work time is out of the question. So let's just… do something we'd both enjoy."

"You like me driving?" his tone was doubtful, but he eventually put the blouse and jeans on, and sat behind the wheel. "Where do you want to go?" he asked

"Just ahead. And drive fast, safety protocols are enabled. I want to feel the wind in my hair!"

He ignited, and slowly rolled onto the highway.

B'Elanna let them ride in silence for a couple of minutes, just for him to relax, before she started interrogating.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked with light concern, stroking his neck with the tips of her fingers. Despite the fact that their contact was brief, she felt the muscles in his shoulders tense.

"Yeah" was the whole answer. But she was none to give up easily.

"You sleeping okay?"

"Did you talk to Harry?"

"Why?" His question surprised her. She suddenly remembered that Harry had come to her couple of days ago, willing to share some worries, but she had been busy with the repairs, so he had backed off, saying it could wait. "No. What about?"

"My sleep. Harry keeps nagging me about it. And now you… I just thought…" he shrugged.

"No. I'm worried by myself. That nightmare last night…"

"Just a nightmare. Not a big deal. Where now?" he asked stopping at the crossroads. The choice was between a road in the mountain forest, and seaside cliffs. She choose the latter.

"The ocean view?" he confirmed

"Mhm."

"Okay. Ocean view suits me just fine." Was that bitterness she heard in his voice? Yes, so that was all about an ocean that made him end up in that brig, but he could finally stop being so touchy about it!

"Look" she sighed. "I know it's been tough for you – those last few weeks, but…" she stopped, hearing him snort with contempt. "What?"

"Nothing" he shrugged, his eyes fixed hard on the road ahead. They were accelerating, she realized.

"Oh, c'mon! What did you want to say?"

"Nothing." They accelerated a bit more.

"Please, don't give me that bullshit! You wanted to say something, so please just do!"

"It's really nothing, B'Elanna." His voice was quiet, but white knuckles of palms gripping the wheel, contradicted his calmness. "Computer, add traffic on the road. File: Paris-473."

She eyed him coldly, realizing, that when he was like this, there was no way to get under that thick skull of his! She needed him to relax, she had to regain his trust, before she could quiz him. Suddenly she thought that just one ride wouldn't do. Too much time was wasted right after he was released from the brig. They overtook some car slower than theirs.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, not really intending him to hear that. But he heard, of course.

"For what?" he spat, nearing on the rear of another car. It was breaking at curves, red lights flashing up an down.

"For… I don't know… for not helping you get through that." She caught hold of the armrest, Tom was aiming at another overtake, but the road ahead hid behind the next curve.

"I don't need your help."

He tried his luck, but some fast vehicle wheezed past them, forcing him to return to his side of the road.

"You don't?"

They went past the curve, but there was a van nearing from the opposite direction.

"No. I'm a Starfleet officer" he yelled, speeding up, and attempting an overtake nonetheless. "If I couldn't deal with stuff like that on my own, then I would not be worthy to be one!"

Like he ever cared! – she thought.

But before she could think of an answer, the van's corpus jarred with their fender, the sound piercing her brain, forcing her to shut her eyes tight, and curl inside.

And then suddenly everything was quiet again. Ocean waves hitting the cliffs with soft murmur, far below. The camaro was standing on an empty highway, untouched, with them, safe and sound, sitting inside.

Tom ignited again, and moved along, determination marking his actions. B'Elanna sighed.

"Easy, Tom."

"I should have made it" he said through clenched teeth.

She waited a while, but she just couldn't be silent anymore. From all that speed, action and adventure her blood started boiling.

"Tom" she tried again, "I know how you feel. Being demoted, and all…"

"You know nothing. You have no idea, so just stop pretending that you understand anything."

"But I want to understand!"

"B'Elanna…" he started, but she just couldn't bear with it anymore.

"And don't 'B'Elanna' me! Khaless! I am your friend. Your mate, for god sake! If anyone is supposed to understand you, it's me! It must be me!"

He didn't respond this time. But she suddenly saw his defenses fall. His shoulders slumped, his chin quavered. She got scared that he might just cry out here, and she thought that would break her heart into tiny little pieces.

"Tom" she stroked his arm lightly. "What don't I understand? What don't I know?"

"What was happening with me in that brig" he whispered.

"Tell me."

He shook his head.

"I can't."

"Tom…"

"I must deal with it myself. That's the way of a Starfleet officer. That's the way of Paris."

Ah, there it was! She couldn't let him involve the Admiral, and his opinions into that!

"Your father…"

"Has nothing to do with it. I disgraced myself, and I must get over it. That's the end of the story, we're not going to discuss it any further." His stony mask was back on, even harder than before. She lost her little chance at getting to him. And how? What did she do wrong, what did she say? She couldn't think of anything.

So she stared at the road ahead. The curves and turns were disappearing under the hood of the car at incredibly fast rate. She eyed the console, but numbers didn't tell her much. The feeling of speed was much more telling, and she didn't enjoy "wind in her hair" at all. They were overtaking cars smoothly now, as Tom was adjusting his speed, if encountering someone from across. And he was accelerating more and more.

B'Elanna looked at his face, and saw a lone tear streaming down his cheek. From the wind, or from the turmoil inside?

She was observing him, so she didn't notice why there was another ugly crashing noise, and a feeling of being nearly turned upside down.

When she looked up, they were back on the road again.

Tom threw the gear with fury.

"We could…" she started, thinking this program was not the best idea after all. She really wanted to quit now.

"I should have made it!" he barked.

"It's okay."

"No it's not!"

B'Elanna closed her eyes. The speed she felt was incredible. She tried to relax, and enjoy it. She remembered Tom's elation when he was driving 'Voyager' at warp nine. He was nowhere near that happiness now. So she couldn't be happy either. That speed was destructive, not thrilling.

She wanted to just end the program, but she knew that all his tension would get lashed out on her then, so she tried to give him a warning.

"We should quit now, y'know."

But he didn't say a word. Another car overtaken, and another one, and one more. He was squeezing quite perfectly now, until they hit a truck, and were thrown off the highway, and started somersaulting down the cliff. For a blink of an eye only, but her stomach was in her throat. She swallowed, looking at the empty, peaceful road ahead.

"Fuck!" Tom was none to give up yet. He wanted one more!

"Tom" she tried to reason with him. "You're tired, you weren't sleeping well lately, plus…"

"If I'm unable to drive that shit when I'm tired, then how am I supposed to pilot that boat?" he yelled.

"Oh, c'mon."

"No c'mon! I have to…"

He accelerated.

"Easy."

"I should be able to take those curves even if I didn't sleep for a whole month!"

"You're overreacting" she answered briskly, but then held her breath. A month? "How long didn't you sleep?" she asked in much more quiet manner. He did not respond. How could she expect him to? But she desperately needed to know "Tom?"

"Including those days in the brig?" he reacted finally.

"Yes" she answered cautiously.

"Long."

"Uh-uh. And after you were released?" she tried, still careful. They were finally talking! Not very conveniently, but still.

"I didn't count" he replied indifferently.

"Did you sleep at all?" she hoped this interrogation wouldn't end up with him closing up at the least expedient moment again. But it surprisingly still continued.

"And hour per night maybe" his answer dumbfound her.

"An hour?"

"I can deal with that."

"How!" she exhaled, not believing anything she was hearing.

"I work alpha in a Sickbay, remember?" was his explanation. She did not understand.

"So?"

"Metamphetamine."

But that was a drug!

"What!"

"What?" he shrugged. "It's legal." Was he enjoying that?

"Did the Doctor prescribe it for you?"

"No. I did. I'm Doctor's assistant."

Now that was too much to bear with!

"That's illegal! You can't prescribe medications for yourself." His only response was speeding up. "I have to tell the Doctor" B'Elanna warned.

"No you won't" he answered with incredible calmness.

"I have to. You need help. If you can't sleep, you should take sedative, not…"

"You won't tell anyone about this."

"Tom. I want to help you! Doctor must know what's happening with you. And the Capitan…"

"No!"

"I have to tell them."

"No. You. Won't. Tell. Anybody. Computer: disable safety protocols, authorization Paris – Eta 3416."

"Safety protocols disabled."

Her mouth just gaped open. She looked at the road, at the rocks running fast beside them, at all those cars on the highway, and at speed indicator. 160 mph. Was that much?

>>

End of Part One.

>>

NOTE: So? What do you think?

B'Elanna would certainly like to know what was happening with Tom in that brig. Wouldn't you? Just stay tuned for my version of "Thirty Days", that should be published soon! And this one will be continued as well, I just don't know how soon...

Oh, and reveiws give me a boost for writing, so… down below… there's a button "GO"!

-yannik-


End file.
